Speak
by sarahFREAKINAWESOME
Summary: Something terrible happens to Bella.When her parents decide she needs to move to Forks, Will the beautiful Green Eyed boy be able to help her? or is she already too far gone? All Human. Speak and Twilight crossover. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: i know that alot of storys are like this.  
Truley i do. But i had to write it. The story was eating away at me.  
And i do have another story that im cuurently writing bu i couldnt let this one go.  
Please review?... I will love you forever.**

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.

**Chapter one:**__

Billy talent- Nothing to lose.

"Bella?.._Bella?..._Please speak to us" My mother pleaded.

I looked around. The therapist's office was depressing. Like, when you first walk into the office, you know you're here because something's wrong with you. Something was wrong with me. I just decided not to tell anyone.

I looked at my mothers hopless, pleading face. You could tell she wasn't okay, because I wasnt okay.Her blue blouse was wrinkled and buttoned up wrong. Like, she didn't know what she was doing. I turned to Phil, my stepfather. Sure Phil was nice, but nice didn't cut it. I didn't like him. At all. He was almost too perfect. Perfectly ironed red shirt.

My mother and Phil were sitting on the old, coffee coloured therapist's couch. I sat at the other side of the room. On the hardwood floor.

"Bella?... We can't help you if you don't tell us what is wrong" Stupid Therapist.

I turned and glared at the man. He was mid fifties, balding and his glasses were probaly in syle in the sixities. His tailored grey suit was busting out over his stomach.

I absolutley hated him. People try to make you talk, they say its " good for you", what if you dont want to talk?. What if, this was a secret?. Therapists they try and make you talk. But they obviously don't know how annoying that is. Its like telling a deaf dog to stop barking.

It was Phil's turn to talk " Bella. _please?_"

I pulled up my black hoodie and tightened the strings around my face.

This had been going on for five months, and every therapy session was the same. They _tried_ to make me talk. I was done with speaking. That's what had gotten me in this mess in the first place.I was done. No more talking. Zip.

And that is why I was here. Phil and my mother had no idea what happened to me. No one did. And I wasn't about to tell anyone.

_"Hey" A boy with long blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes said walking up to me. He was wearing a black band t-shirt and faded jeans._

"Hi" I replied with a wide smile. My friends giggled in the background. I quickly shushed them.

"I'm James, Would you like to accompany me too the cooler?" James. It fit him perfectly.

I nodded and grabbed onto his extended arm. We were walking and chatting aimlessly when he finally turned to me and strared me in the eyes.

"You have beautiful eyes, brown. Deep. did you know that?"

I blushed. I always thought my eyes were plain. Like me.

We had reached the cooler, Hot sweaty bodies were dancing around us. Music was blaring in the background. High School party. My first party and I was liking it so far.

"Bella, Pull down that hood now!," Mother was getting fustrated now.

Me and my mom weren't really close. But I cared for her, and she cared for me. Phil could care less about me. I think my mother knew that. He only agreed to come to these sessions because he saw how much my mother was hurting because of me.

I didn't want to hurt my mother. Honestly.

But, speaking was out of the question. Who cared if i talked or not?

Emotions were also out of the question. I would not show any emotion to anyone. Besides, no one cared about my emotions.

"Hopless. Thats what this is, HOPELESS" My mother threw her hands up into the air. And Phil sighed.

"Renee, Honey please sit down. I have a suggestion. Bella?... could you uh, leave the room for a minute?"

That wasn't good.

I nodded absently and walked out of the office. I left the office door open.

Putting my ear up to the crack, I started tracing the oak patterns on the door.

"Renee.What about Charlie?...What if we send Bella to uh, Forks..?"

No no no no no. Sure, I loved my father. But, living with him?. I looked into the crack this time.

My mother was calm. She was considering it!

"But, isn't that alot of weight to put on Charlie's shoulders?"

Oh, so thats what I was. Extra weight. _Nice to know you think so highly of me, mother dearest._  
Phil was just drinking this up, I would be out of the house. Great for him.

Well, I had news for him. Im wasn't going that easily. They would have to drag me by my arms and legs.

"Then its settled, Bella will go to Forks. Hopefully that will help her. If it doesn't, then I don't know what to do"

Wait?.. Mom agreed?

My mom and Phil got up saying their goodbyes to the therapist. Their bodies got closer to the crack.

I moved away and shuffled to the nearest plastic chair.

"Bella, come on, I know you were listening..lets get packing"

**AN: I know this plot is very over used.  
but please give it a chance... i had to write it.  
No flames though ... But pointers on how to fix my story better are good.**

The Italics were flashbacks. i know i didnt put enough description.

But, isnt that better to imangine it, they way you want to imangine it?

Oooh, and if you didnt understand.. in the flashback, bella was at a party.  
REVIEW MY LOVELIES.  
__


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: aha. im such a loser, in my last AN i said " to help fix my story better"  
That doesnt make alot of sense, i meant to say " to help fix my story and make it better"  
Kay, last chapter i wasnt making fun of therapists/phyciatrists i swear.  
Thank you so much for your reviews.  
ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: THEY ARENT MINE!**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

_All Fall Down - OneRepublic_

I handed the stewardess my plane ticket. Her blue blazer did not do anything for her, and her bright red scarf was more scary than welcoming. Her fake smile amused me. It just got bigger and bigger every time I wouldn't smile back. Eventually she dropped her smile and stuck the ticket into my open hands roughly.

I looked behind me, Mother was crying and Phil was beaming. Of course he was beaming, I was going away. The extra weight was packed up and sent to nowhere. Oh how I wished I could just scream at him. I would not give in that easily.

I stumbled into the stuffy twenty-five passenger airplane. I sat on the faux blue leather seat closest to the window.

_"Please put all your belongings under your seat or in the overhead compartment"_

I shurgged off my bright green backpack and stuffed it in under my seat. We were taking off soon, so I lifted my feet up on the chair and wrapped my arms around them. I was leaving Arizona, the only place I knew.

_Sure_ I had been to Forks, but I never stayed for more than two weeks. I stopped going five months ago. _He_ was there. The same guy who haunted my dreams. The same guy who made me belive there were good people. And then crushed it.

_I set my drink down on the table, I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist._

_"Dance with me" I smiled and followed James out to the make-shift dance floor._

_Patio lights were everywhere. People were constantly bumping into me.But I didn't care was dancing with the man of my dreams.._

_James leaned in and whispered in my ear " Lets go for a walk?" his eyes pleaded with me. I quickly agreed._

_His arms cricled my waist and walked me out to the path. I smiled up at him, and he smiled back down at me. I tilted my head up and stood on the tips of my toes. I kissed his lips.Slowly but gradually it got faster. He grabbed the back of my head and I wrapped my arms around his neck._

Someone tapped my shoulder. I looked over at the person. The stupid stewardess working her fake smile. Once Again. I lifted one of my eyebrows at her. She glared at me still holding her smile. Speaking through her teeth she said "Honey, could you please put your _god damn_ feet on the_ god damn_ floor?"

I glared at her and took my feet out from under me and set them on the ground. She smiled sweetly and walked away.

I turned my head roughly back to the window. I glared at the trees that were now coming into view.Had it been two hours already?

Trees, trees oh, and more trees!. Great. The plane runway was now coming closer.I closed my eyes.Charlie would be waiting for me. Mom, told him I was coming and he graciously accepted with open arms.Charlie, Police cheif of Forks.

Why did they need a police cheif anyways?, Its not like little ol' town of Forks had crimes. Everyone in Forks was pretty much family.If you one day decided to rob a corner store, you were pretty much robbing your great aunt, or something like that.

I could probaly rob them though, The only person I was related to in Forks was my father.

The plane touched the ground and wheeled its way over to the open space provided for the airplane.

_"Thank you for flying with Twilight Air. Hope to see you soon"_

I scoffed the expected me to come back? Yeah right.I grabbed my backpack and walked out onto the pavement. Charlie waved, Great. He brought the police crusier.

I walked over to him."Hey Bells"

Smiling slightly, I gave him a hug. He grabbed my backpack off my shoulders and threw it into the trunk of the police cruiser.

"Your mother already sent the rest of your stuff, its in your room"

I nodded and climbed into the back of the police cruiser.I pulled up my hood and looked out the window. Forks, The dreary town of Forks. Everywhere you looked had trees and the occasional corner store. Woo. I could climb trees for fun. Not.

Charlie didn't talk much, he problay knew I wouldn't answer.

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_I wiped my eyes, mascara was smeared all over my fingers._

_I walked, Slowly. I was too sore to run home. I felt numb. Every part of me felt numb._

_Like, I couldn't register what just happened. The breeze brushed the hair out of my face._

_Still, I couldn't feel that breeze. I saw my fathers house coming into view._

My arm was shook roughly, I opened my eyes and came face to face with my father.

"Were here kiddo."

I shook my head and walked around to the back of the police cruiser. Charlie popped the trunk and passed me my bag,

"School starts tomorrow, The bus comes around every morning"

I smiled, well, smiled as best as I could and walked into the house. Kicking off my shoes I looked around. Everything was the same, Charlie had changed nothing.

I rolled my eyes and trudged up the stairs to my room.

My room was pretty big. I set my bag down and walked over to my bed. The walls were still blue from my childhood. The floors used to be carpet, but I guess Charlie decided I needed hardwood flooring.

Boxes covered the floor, This stuff couldn't be all mine?...Unless mother bought me new clothes.

I would have to burn them later.

I searched through all the boxes. Clothes. Just clothes. Where were my pajamas? I looked down at the box I was holding. Stuffed into the bottom was a pair silk pajama pants. Great.

I slipped them on and changed into an old tank top. Slowly I walked downstairs into the bathroom I had to share with my father.I opened my bag full of toiletries and took out my toothpaste. While brushing my teeth I looked into the mirror. Plain. I was plain. Staright brown hair that covered my face. Dull brown eyes. And my skin. Pale. I almost looked like a ghost.I scowled at the face in the mirror and shoved my tooth brush and toothpaste back into the bag.

I walked up into my room and nestled myslef into the bed. I roughly pulled the blankets over my head.

Tomorrow was going to be awful.

**_AN:Thanks so much for your reviews,  
Kay, so in Speak, Melinda is pretty timid ._**

**_Well, Bella isnt. I said this was a twilight and speak crossover. Not everyhting is going to be canon. But, there will be canon pairings._**

**_Sooo, next chapter bella goes to school._**

**_ooooh._**

**_REVIEWS PLEASE?!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Im sorry to everyone whos story is like mine.  
Honestly i am. I had no idea. But, if my ideas are anything likes yours PM me kay?  
I had to write this, i never meant to use anyones story line coz really, we are all using Stephenies and or the writer of speak ( sorry i dont know the author :S)**

B**UT THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!**

**Chapter 3:  
**_Doomsday - Atreyu._

Did buses always take this long?

It was my first day at a new high school, I had seven new notebooks, a skirt I hated and a stomach ache. **(AN: Sound familiar?..ill stop now)**

I hadn't been to school in over three months. People noticed there was something wrong with me. Hence the therapy.I continued going to school for two months until they realised that this " no talking" thing wasn't just going to blow over.

_Im just going to walk to school if this bus doesn't hurry up!_ I thought to myself.

Just then the big yellow bus wheeled itself up my street. I walked over to the bus doors and waited for the driver to open them up. The doors squeaked loudly and I cringed. Behind the doors was a big burly man, he was wearing a blue plad shirt and an outrageously big smile.

"Im Bill.. just pick a seat" I nodded at the man and walked down the aisle of the grey plastic bus seats. I chose the one closest to the back and rested my head up against the window.

_"Come on_ _Bella!" One of my friends shouted. I ran over to her and engufled her in a big hug._

"Ow, Bells, really. Don't embarass me at this party" She smirked and punched me lightly in the shoulder.

_"I'll try not to" We then climbed into her car._

_She turned up the radio and laughed. I laughed with her._

I was interuppted when the bus stopped infront of a expensive looking street.Big houses were everywhere. Some with three door garages. A tiny girl with black spiky hair walzted onto the bus.She was wearing a black babydoll shirt and black faded jeans. Probaly designer.

"Yo Bill!." The girl giggled.

"Hey Alice!.. We got a new one, maybe you should sit beside her..?" Bill had said the last part quietly, intending on me not hearing.

The tiny girl nodded and looked at me. She then started walking towards the seat I was sitting in. She looked hyper, like an energizer bunny. She would not stop smiling.

She reached my seat and I pretended not to notice her. I glared at the speck of dirt on the window.

"Hi, i'm Alice, Alice Cullen" She stuck out her hand for me to shake. I slowly reached out my hand and shook hers.

"What is your name?" Uh, oops. I couldn't be rude. I mean, she was being nice to me on my first day.  
I reached into my green backpack and pulled out one of my new notebooks. Grabbing a pen I scribbled my name onto the peice of paper.

_**Bella Swan.**_

She looked confused as to why I wrote her a note and then she turned thoughtful. She reached her hands out towards the pen in my hands.

"May I?" I nodded and held out the pen for her to take.

__

**Bella is such a pretty name. I heard you were coming. Your'e Charlie's daughter right?**

I reached my hand out for the pen and paper. She passed them to me.

_**Yes. **_

She nodded and then turned to me.

"Well, Bella would you like to sit with me at lunch?"

I nodded and turned my head back to the window. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice put our note into her backpack.

While we were passing our note, more kids started piling onto the bus, all of them sneaking glances at me when they thought I wasnt looking.

The bus stopped and all the kids made their way to get our of the bus. Me and Alice were the only ones left.

"Are you coming?" I nodded and walked out of the bus. I looked at the building infront of me. It didn't look like a school. More like, tiny buildings connected into one. The school looked old, the brick was brown and the colour was fading.

"I have to get to class, but the office is right there" She pointed to one of the buildings infront of us. I nodded and waved to her.

I walked up to the building and walked inside, Plants were everywhere in the stuffy office._Sure_, like they needed more plants. The carpet was orange, making the office look like the inside of a Capri Sun juice box. I turned to the far end of the office, Outside of the Principals office were two plastic chairs, Except one was occupied.

The stranger sitting in the chair was absolutley beautiful. He had bronze hair that obviously hadn't been brushed in awhile, His face was perfectly sculpted. Every angle of his face was hard, but beautiful. I looked into his eyes. I was suprised to see he was staring right back at me. His smoldering green eyes looked thoughtful, as if he was trying to read me. I dropped my gaze and turned to the desk infront of me.

A lady with Red Orange hair looked up. "What can I do for you dear?"

I passed her a note with all my information, name, adress, phone number.

She nodded and passed it back. "Welcome Bella, So pleased you could join us. Here is your schedule and a map of the school."

I nodded at her in thanks. She pointed out where my first class was and showed me a sheet that every teacher had to sign by the end of the day.

"Have a great day, Honey"

I nodded and looked at the beautiful green eyed boy once more. He was palying with a loose strand on his leather jacket. A smirk playing at his lips. What could he possibly be smiling about?

"Mr.Cullen,You know we do not tolerate childish behaivor at Forks high" A man said coming out of the door, he must have been the principal.

I walked to the exit door and opened it.

"Yes well, Mike deserved, Eric" His voice sounded way better than his looks. Almost like melting honey. But at the same time, his voice was haunting.Like, a knife.

"You will adress me by Mr. Banner" The principal yelled.

I quickly exited the office.

The first three periods were amazingly dull, Every teacher signed the sheet, And suprisingly nobody asked me to speak. Charlie must've informed them about my 'Condintion' as some liked to call it.

Lunch finally rolled around. And I walked into the cafateria.Alice spotted me and started waving and smiling like a mad man. I waved at her and made my way over to her table.

She pointed to a chair for me to sit, I took it and looked at everyone at the table. First was a beautiful blonde girl, She was perfectly tanned, wearing just a touch of make up. Even being at the same table with her made my ego drop one level. Beside her was a big and burly boy, He had curly brown hair and huge muscles. His smile was huge as he looked at me.He looked like the hulk. And lastly was a tall and lanky boy, he had blonde hair and blue eyes. Jut like the beautiful girl. Maybe they were related.

They all smiled at me, The beautiful girl spoke up first " Im Rosalie Hale" She stuck out her hand and I shook it slowly.

The Hulk boy looked at me."Im Emmett!" I smiled at him slightly. The tall and lanky one laughed,"Im Jasper, Rosalies brother"

Aha! I was right!

Alice spoke up, "This is Bella."

I smiled and waved at everybody. I felt two arms over top of me.

I kept looking at the table, not wanting to know who it was, He smelled famialier.

"Heeeyyy guys!" Oh no. I knew that smell, and I knew that voice.

Alice spoke up, " Hey James!, this is Bella. Why dont you sit with us?"

I had to get out of here fast.I jumped out of my seat and ran for the cafateria doors.

**AN: i got most of this chapter from Speak.  
The Twilight characters are in it. Ooooh, Eddie was pretty badass.  
If you didnt get it, on the bus Alice and Bella were passing notes.**

**im holding the next chapter hostage!... i want 2 REVIEWS!**

**hahahaha. Love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Heyy guys. So im home because i have tonsilitis.  
and for those of you who dont know what that is, my tonsils are all swollen up and i can swallow or eat. ahaha, my mother keeps telling me to get my tonsils taken out. Im like HELL NO.  
at least i get to miss school : ).  
Since im home i figured i'd do an update.  
For those of you who are also reading my story Broken. Aha, i have writers block.  
Sooo, thanks for your awesome reviews!**

**Chapter 4:**

_Rain- Breaking Benjamin._

I ran out of the cafateria as fast as I could. I heard Alice calling after me, But soon enough she stopped. There were two ways to turn, left or right. I closed my eyes and turned left.  
I ran with my eyes closed.

My body came in contact with something hard. I open my eyes and looked up. Two arms were holding my shoulders. I screamed. James, Why was he doing this to me, why?

"Shh.. Its okay." That wasn't his voice. It was the voice of melting honey. I looked up at his face. His sparkling green eyes were looking down at me, They were filled with concern. I didn't need his concern. I looked down, He was wearing the same leather jacket I saw him wearing in the office.  
He smelled of smoke.

I heard Alice calling after me again and I quickly shrugged out of the beautiful man's arms.

I kept on running, I looked back, the beautiful man was still standing there dumbstruck. There was a turn coming up and I ran for it.

The janitors closet came into view. I made a run for it. Quickly opening the door and then slamming it shut. I sunk to my knees.

I started to cry, a soft cry. But it was still crying.

_We broke apart from our kiss, and carried on with the walk.__Trees were everywhere, the view was beautiful, he wrapped his arms around my torso and brought me to him._

_I never felt so whole in my life. Once we were in the forest he spun me around and started kissing me._

_"Do you want to?" He mummered against my lips._

_"Do what?" I asked, even though I was sure I knew what he was talking about._

_He pushed me to the ground and sank onto me. No, I didnt want to do this. I wasn't ready._

_I screamed, and he covered my mouth with his hand._

_His other hand started going up my thigh and under my skirt._

_I screamed and screamed._

_"Shut up. This will be quick"_

_I screamed._I was pretty sure I missed half of fith period. I would go back for sixth.

I wiped my eyes and looked around the janitors closet. Bottles and shelves were everywhere.Vaccums were lying around. This place looked like it hadn't been cleaned in a while.Pretty ironic for a janitor.Under a stack of buckets was a small door, I stumbled over to the door and opened it.

On the other side of the door was a small room, I made a mental note to come here more often, But it was geting late and I didn't want to miss antoher period.

I straightened out my t-shirt and smoothed out my skirt. Closing the door behind me, I walked out of the janitors closet. I ran to the girls bathroom quickly to look at my appearance. I looked into the mirror, my face was a little blotchy and my eyes were a little swollen. But, you couldn't tell I had been crying.

The bell rang and I walked off to sixth period biology. I was the first person there, so I walked up to the teacher and handed her the slip of paper. The teacher, looked like Cousin It from the Addams family. Her hair covered her face and her clothes were old and dull. I called her Hairwoman.**(AN:Bwah ah ah ah,i had to add Hairwoman)**

There were rows of biology tables. I took at seat at the back and opened up my notebook.

I grabbed a green pen from my pencil case and started doodling on the paper. I thought about the beautiful green eyed stranger. The way his eyes looked at me, Almost as if they were smoldering me. I didn't even know his name, I would call him Green Eyes.

I wanted to talk to him, but I couldn't.

I wanted to tell someone about James, But once again. I couldn't.

How was I supposed to sit with Alice at lunch, if James was there?

I was shot out of my thoughts by kids walking into the classroom. I looked down at the drawings on my notebook.Staring back at me were a pair of peircing green eyes. I quickly scraped the paper. Maybe I shouldn't think about him.

"Okay class, open your books to page 209, except for you Isabella, I will get you a book by the end of class"

_Nice going Hairwoman_ I thought to myself as everyone started to turn around and look at me.

"Did you see her in the cafateria?" Some girl whispered, unaware that I could here her.

"I heard she's a mute. Doesn't talk. At all" A boy with spiky blonde hair replied.

I stared down at my notebook again. Hairwoman started going on uselessly about Ecosystems.

Just then the door opened, The whole class looked up including me. Standing at the door was, Green Eyes, Panting loudly he asked " What did I miss?"

The class groaned, and Hairwoman sighed. The girl who was talking about me earlier piped up.

"We were talking about frogs and how they have no purpose in life." She stated smugly.

Green Eyes smiled. "Great"

And he walked back towards the door. "Sit down Mr.Cullen"

He sighed and walked over to the table I was sitting at, Was he going to talk to me about earlier?

"Isabella is new here, and she will be your lab partner for the rest of the year"

"Oh, Goody!" He replied sacrasticly, rolling his eyes. Oh, This was his table.

The teacher looked back to the board and Green Eyes sat down in the chair beside me.

"Im Edward, I belive we uh, bumped into eachother this morning, eh?" I blushed and nodded.

I turned back to look at Hairwoman.She was drawing a picture on the board about the Frog's life cycle. I rolled my eyes. I had learned this in the second grade.

Edward looked at me again, "Why were you running away from my sister?" His sister?. Oh, Mr. Cullen, Alice Cullen. They didn't look related.

What should I say?.Well, I couldn't say anything. So I nodded. I could have told him that the physcotic man who raped me, was there and he was probaly planning on doing it again.

But, I didn't. Nobody could know what happened to me.

"What are you?..Mute?" He snickered. What he didn't know was that he was Spot on. I turned to him and nodded again, then turned back to Hairwoman.

He chuckled quietly, And pulled a peice of paper out of his notebook. I watched how he wrote, So fast but percise at the same time. Everything about him was fasinating. He slipped the paper to me.

_**Oh.**_

I smiled at the two letters on the page and took out my green pen and in my chicken scratch hand writing replied,

_**Yes, I am bound by mime law.**_

I slid the paper across the desk and back to him. He read the paper and laughed. A whole hearted laugh. That sound was music to my ears, I wanted to hear it again.

"Something funny?, Mr. Cullen?" Hairwoman asked, Obviously not pleased that her class had been interupped by the same person. Twice.

Edward shook his head and scraped the note. Just then the bell rang, signaling school was over. People got out of their chairs, and closed their books haistily. Edward turned to me and smiled.

"See you around_"_

I nodded and put away my books.

How was it that one boy that I had only met today. Could make me smile so fast. I hadn't smiled in over five months, and he could make me smile, a real genuine smile. Not fake this time.

Maybe, I could talk to him.

Maybe, I could trust him.

**AN: Kay, so. This chapter had alot of Speak in it.  
but, it also had alot of Twilight in it.  
So it was evened out.  
OKAY. So i have been getting alot of questions about if she was raped. If you had read or watched Speak then you would know. Haha, but in the chapter i wrote the flashback, so i hope that cleared things up. Also the flashbacks arent in order. Maybe, thats why it was so confusing. And i know in speak hairwoman was the, english teacher?  
**

**But, this is my story lol, so she is the Biology teacher.**

**And, With Alice chasing her, that was like Mr. Neck chasing Melinda.**

**But, Alice is much much nicer, Dont worry Bella will start to get more comfortable.**

**This was kind of a short chapter, so dont kill me.**

**REVIEW PLEASE... 3 reviews! and you get the next chapter. BWAH AH AH AH .**

**i love you all.**


	5. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

**AN:**

**HEY GUYS!, I am sooooooooooooooo sorry, really, truley, I am.  
and, this is my second authors note in a story, can you belive it?  
I hate it, just as much as you guys.  
But, my news is only going to get worse.  
I'm...I'm....I'm...GOING ON HAITUS.**

**WAIT!, drop the knife! Im sorry!**

**Broken and Speak are on haitus, because, to be frank.  
I don't like my writing, I have realised that my grammar is bad, I've missed words.  
and, I'm sorry, but what really puts the cherry on the cake, I have writers block.**

**I don't know what to writeeeeeeeeeee!.  
ugh, and life is kinda kicking my behind.**

**So, please, I'm sorry.**

**I just wanted to let you know, I'm not dead, and I hate my writing, and I love you.**

And, thank you sooo much for all of your reviews, you guys are too sweet.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-Sarah.


End file.
